Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to data processing devices and more particularly, to reducing inter-node bandwidth consumption.
Description of the Related Art
Computer systems often utilize one or more interconnects to enable communication between system components, such as between processors and memory. Interconnects can also be used to support connections to input/output (I/O) devices, other processors or accelerators. Various types of interconnect protocols are currently in use to support data transfer over different types of interconnects, and new interconnect protocols are continuously being developed and introduced into the marketplace. For example, new interconnect protocols are being expanded and developed for multi-chip configurations, exascale node architectures, processing-in-memory (PIM) architectures, high-speed memory devices. However, inter-node communication can be expensive when measured in terms of bandwidth consumption. Increased bandwidth consumption may in turn result in increased power consumption and increased communication latencies.
In view of the above, improved systems and methods for reducing inter-node bandwidth consumption are desired.